Spashley Haunted
by Vespers-Goodbye
Summary: Ashley and Spencer were the perfect couple until....Ashley went missing. Now spencer is left alone and she just knows that ashley is out there somewhere fighting for her life. If only someone would belive her.
1. Chapter 1

**HAUNTED**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**_

**Chapter 1:The Beginning **

Spencers POV.

Its been three years to this day that Ashley went missing and I've never stopped thinking about her. Here how about I take you back to the night that she went missing. It was 3 years ago at Aiden's end of the semester party.

**Flashback**

**********************************

"Come on Spence are you ready yet" Ashley said begging _'gosh why is she in such a hurry'_

"No not even close" Spencer said sarcastically '_come on Spencer it doesn't take 1 hour to do your hair'_

"Spencer if your not ready in 1 min. I'm leaving with out you!" Ashley said yelling up the stairs '_Gosh why does that always work_' "OK,OK I'm coming!" Spencer said shouting back to Ashley.

"Finally your ready it took forever" Ashley said sarcastically. "Ha Ha very funny" Spencer said.

The drive to Aiden's quite not an uncomfortable quite but a good kind of quite.

Did I mention I was dating Ashley the night she went missing? Well now you know!

"So are you ready for Christmas break yet Spence?" Ashley asked quietly (knowing that Spencer was never a fan of Christmas anyway.) "No not at all Ash but as long as I'm with you I'm gonna be ok." Spencer said nicely back.

A few hours had passed and Spencer and Ashley had a ton of fun at Aiden's party they danced and even snuck a couple of kisses when Glen,Spencer's brother, wasn't looking. Spencer still hadn't come out to her family about her being gay but Ashley was ok with it because she was happy not letting her family know.

"Well I better go before Glen comes over here and forces me to leave" Spence said whispering in Ashley's ear. "OK well I'll see you tommorow at school ok." Ash Said whispering back in Spence's ear."

The next day I got a phone call from Kyla,Ashley's step sister, saying that Ashley didn't show up last night. "Kyla I swear that I haven't seen Ashley since I left Aiden's party last night." Spencer said back to Kyla. "Well my mom said if shes not back by tomorrow shes calling the police saying that shes missing ok Spencer" Kyla said back.

***************************************

**End of Flashback**

She never came back and my life has been a living hell since it and I miss Ashley so much it hurts. Aiden and I still talk but its never the same not having Ashley here with me to. She used to comfort me when I was said and hold on to me at my worst. Now I just wish she was here because I'm so sad not having her here with me. Everyone is scared for me because after her family announced she was missing I started cutting myself.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just let me know if it's worth updating. More of the present time in the next chapter. R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted**

**Chapter 2 Remembering**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.**_

Ashley's POV

'_Gosh this stinks I just can't stop thinking about what it was like being with Spencer just 3 years ago and all of a sudden I'm taken from her by some stranger that I don't know and I miss her so much._

_I been stuck somewhere on the east coast of the US and it sucks cause I know they will never let me go until I give them what they want (which is never going to happen cause who would give up 1 million dollars that my father gave me for my inheritance after he died I just cant cause it reminds me that hes gone forever and I can't do anything about it.) _

"Can you guys just let me go without the money?" Ash said begging. "No we need that money my little girl will die in that hospital if you don't give us that money!" the guy shouted '_He never did give me his name just that he needed money to save his little girl from her heart problems' _"Well your never going to get it so you might as well just give up now because if you don't I will find a way to escape this hell once and for all! I've lived here 3 years and I want to go back to LA and you probably will never let me go ever!" Ash shouted at the guy. "Your never going back to LA unless you give me that money." he shouted back loudly '_Gosh I just want to go back to Spencer, I want to hold on to her cause I know she's having the worst time without me_. _I remember the first time we talked she was watching the boys basketball practice' _

_** FLASHBACK**_

_***************************************_

"So you a basketball fan or do you just like watching guys pat each other on the ass?" Ashley asked while sitting down on the bench beside Spencer.

"Question are you on meds?" Spencer asked.

"Actually no. My mom fired my last therapist after he hit on her anyone would believe in a holistic approach on my mental health." Ashley said to Spencer.

"So you are crazy." Spencer said.

"They think I am gives them a reason to justify my behavior but no I'm not. Are you?" Ashley asked.

"No." Spencer said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Brother" Spencer said.

"Cute haven's seen him around" Ashley said.

"Ya we just moved here. He's hoping he'll get to play and if he doesn't his world will end" Spencer said.

'_Sighs'_ "And I thought I was dramatic. Well for his sake I hope hes not to good." Ashley said.

"Meaning?" Spencer asked.

"Meaning the basketball star IE Aiden can't be the star if another star that would be your brother replaces him. Which means the cheer leading queen Madison can't be the queen if she's not dating the star" Ashley said.

_'Laughs' _"I get it" Spencer said.

"At King High its all about being somebody" Ashley said.

"And who are you?" Spencer asked.

"Today I haven't really decided yet. Ashley Davies." Ashley said.

"Spencer Carlin. Nice to meet this version of you." Spencer said.

"Ya sorry about this mourning. Step father number 3 came by which pissed off step father number 4 and they got into this whole parental argument about my _'pause' _tattoo. You like?" Ashley asked.

"I thought they were illegal to minors." Spencer said.

"Everything cool is. Anyway it was a long night and I woke a little cranky and you received the benefit of it" Ashley said.

"Lucky me." Spencer said.

"You seen much of LA LA land?" Ashley asked.

"Uh ya uh Universal City, Sana Monica Peer-" Spencer said.

"Ok just stop come on" Ashley said.

"Oh no I have to wait for him my ride." Spencer said.

"Hey" Ashley said to Glen as Glen turned to listen. "I'll get her home" Ashley said as Glen waved goodbye to Spencer.

"Come on" Ashley said as she held out her hand for Spencer to grab and the left the gym.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

***********************************

_'Gosh this is way to hard not living with Spencer to be here to hold on to me and comfort me threw this tough time I'm having with this freak'_

Spencer's POV

"Kyla I just know shes out there I just know it! Spencer said to Kyla,Ashley's little sister.

"Who is Ashley? Spencer you have to get over her she's gone forever!" Kyla said loudly.

"I can't believe that Ashley's little sister doesn't believe that her older sister is out there fighting for her life right now!" Spencer said very angrily.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it cause I don't think after 3 years of being missing that shes still alive!" Kyla said shouting back at Spencer.

"Whatever I'm not talking to you." Spencer said.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Haunted. Just let me know if its worth updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

** HAUNTED**

**Chapter 3 Broken**

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own South of Nowhere**_

Spencer:

"Glen will you please help me?" Kyla asked glen as he walked by Kyla and Spencer arguing whether Ashley is alive are not.

"Why do you need my help?" Glen asked very annoyed because him and Madison just got into a fight.

"Because Spencer thinks Ashley is still out there after its been 3 years since she wen missing!" Kyla said angrily to Glen.

"Spencer just deal with it Ashley is gone shes never coming back its been 3 years!" Glen shouted to Spencer. _'Gosh why does Glen always have to be an ass!' _inside Spencer's head

"No she's not gone!" Aiden shouted from across the Quad while running towards Spencer. "Ashley is out there somewhere I just know it! I'm with Spence on this one!" Aiden shouted at Glen.

"Thanks Aiden" Spencer said thankful that someone believes her.

"Your taking Spencer's side you both really need help if you believe Ash is out there after 3 years!" Kyla shouted at Aiden and Spencer.

"She's your sister Kyla you have to think she's out there if you really care about her!" Aiden shouted at Kyla.

"It doesn't matter if I'm her sister Aiden shes gone ok? It's been freaking 3 years ok shes gone!" Kyla shouted loudly at Aiden as heads turned towards Kyla.

"Guys let's just drop it ok?" Spencer said hoping they would drop it.

"Fine!" Kyla shouted at Spencer making Spencer run away to her house as soon as the final bell rang.

**3 Hours Later**

******************************

"Gosh where did I put it?" Spencer said searching for something really important in her bedroom.

"Talking to yourself again Spence?" Glen said sarcastically to Spencer.

"Ya! Now get out of my room before I make you get out!" Spencer shouted at Glen.

**30 Minutes Later**

**********************************

Spencer finally found the razor that she was looking for.

In the bathroom Spencer shut the door and lifted up her left sleeve,she placed the razor a few inches above her wrist, and just as she was going to apply pressure her phone rang.

"Hello?" Spencer said wondering who was calling her at 11 P.M. _'This better be important' _inside Spencer's head.

"Spencer?" Aiden said quietly.

"Aiden what do you want" Spencer said quietly back.

"I think we should go looking for Ashley." Aiden said hoping Spencer would agree with him.

"I think that's a great idea Aiden!" Spence said happily.

"Great so I'll come get you at 1 AM so your family doesn't know." Aiden said happily to Spencer.

"Ok I'll see you then bye." Spencer said.

"Bye" Aiden said happily still.

Spencer started applying pressure to the razor letting all the pain out but it didn't hurt at all because she is so broken that she didn't even care that she was going to look for Ashley at all she just wants her old life back with Ash and her just sneaking around together in the middle of the night always when ashley was around.


	4. Tears Don't Fall

**HAUNTED**

**Chapter 4 Tears Don't Fall**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere!**_

**Ashley:**

It's been 3 years since I've been away from Spencer and my best friend Aiden. I just want to go back now but I can't! I'm locked in a bedroom Andrew locked me in (he finally told me his name yesterday.) I'm just stuck in Orlando all alone and I'm so scared. Andrew said if I don't give him the money in 2 days he was going to go to LA and kill my family and Spencer. I hope they try to find me! I'm so alone without them it seems like yesterday that me and Spencer were on are 1 month anniversary.

**FLASHBACK**

**************************

_Ashley and Spencer are eating Chinese food and Spencer hands Ashley an egg roll and Ashley feeds it to Spencer. Spence starts to laugh and Ash gives her more egg roll. Ash grabs another egg roll and Spence grabs some noodles and Spence gives Ash the noodles and Ash gives Spencer the egg roll. Ash grabs Spencer and they start to dance for a few minutes._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

********************************

Gosh that was a fun night. It was the night before are Junior prom right before Aiden just had to mess things up.

**FLASHBACK**

**************************

"_I can't do this with you anymore." Aiden said sadly._

"_Yes you can. We love each other just not like that." Ashley sad quietly._

"_Well I do! I will walk away from this from you if you can honestly tell me that you don't love me that you aren't in love with me." Aiden said quietly._

"_Miss Davies may I please have this last dance? That is if Aiden will let you" Spencer said noticing that Aiden is holding on to Ashley's hands. "Wait whats wrong?" Spencer asked sadly._

"_Spencer I'm sorry I know you told me to back off." Aiden said._

"_You did what? You- You had no right to do that!" Ashley said looking at Spencer angrily._

_Spencer turns around and runs off._

"_Will you slow down! Will you at least talk to me please?" Ashley said loudly._

"_Spencer I'm sorry! If I could be with Kyla I would but I just can't!" Aiden said loudly._

"_You already had your chance with Ashley!" Spencer shouted at Aiden._

"_It doesn't work that way! You just can't cut off who you love!" Aiden said loudly._

"_You love? Oh please don't do this!" Spencer said sadly to Ashley._

"_Stop it both of you I decide who I love!" Ashley shouted at both of them._

"_THEN JUST DECIDE!" Spencer shouted at Ashley very loudly._

"_GUN!" Boz shouted. And the shooting started. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

***********************************

I wonder if Spence stuck to her plan and went to UCLA???? Her and Aiden promised they would go to UCLA with me if only I was there.

**Spencer:**

"Ok Aiden where the hell are we?" Spencer asked looking out her window and all she saw was a desert.

"We're right outside of Phoenix." Aiden said tired.

"Do you want me to drive you sound really tired?" Spencer asked.

"Sure" Aiden said.

_Ok its been 5 hours of none stop driving and I'm thinking about my favorite moment with Ash._

**FLASHBACK**

***************************************

_Ashley's phone is vibrating. "There she is." Ash said._

"_I can't believe you got my mom to go to pride" Spencer said happily._

"_I know I'm amazing" Ash said._

"_You really are. So how was Madison's going away party? I really wish I could have been there." Spence said happy._

"_Um it went well but it would have been a lot more fun if you would've been there." Ash said._

"_Ya well I'm still waiting to get into this after party." Spencer said._

"_What does that mean?" Ash asked._

"_Now it's your turn to open your front door." Spence said._

_Ash opens the door relieving Spencer there with a coat on and Spencer takes her coat off relieving she's naked and Spashley kissed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**************************************

Spencer is crying hard and Aiden here's her but doesn't want to ask whats wrong and just goes back to sleep.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter. Sorry about the wait I've just been very busy lately. Just tell me if it's worth updating. **


	5. I'm With You

**HAUNTED**

**Chapter 5 I'm With You**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere Tom Lynch does.**_

**Spencer:**

"Aiden do you know where we are?" Spence asked. _'He better this is my home state._

"I don't know. Texas?" Aiden said hoping he was right.

_'It's official he is such an idiot' _"No we are in Ohio only a few hours outside of my home town."

Spencer said thinking he is really dumb they went through Texas a week ago.

"Oh, man I forgot we went through that state a week ago. Man it took forever to get through that huge state." Aiden said loudly.

"Ya I remember I was tired at midnight and you refused to drive in the middle of the night and we had to stay in a hotel in Austin." Spencer said giving a strange look to Aiden.

**FLASHBACK**

***************************

"_Aiden can you drive I'm really tired and its the middle of the night?" Spencer asked practically begging Aiden to drive even with her puppy dog eyes._

"_No way not at night. I'm only a day driver didn't I tell you that before we left?" Aiden asked._

"_No you could have mentioned that when we left. How about we just stay in a hotel in Austin since we are only one hour out of the city?" Spencer asked._

"_Sure why not." Aiden said thankful cause he needed a bed bad he couldn't handle another night in a car._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**********************************

**Ashley:**

"Come on why won't this stupid drawer budge?" She asked talking to herself thinking that she might have found the place where Andrew hid here phone and charger. "Ha I got it" She said after she put the

bobbie pin down and opened the drawer. Just like she thought her phone and charger was there. She picked up her phone and thankfully it was fully charged still and she texted Spencer.

**Hey this is really Ashley if you still believe I'm out there text me back :)**

**Spencer:**

"Hang on Aiden I just got a text from someone." Spencer said as she looked at the text.

**Hey this is really Ashley if you still believe I'm out there text me back :)**

**OMG Ashley where are you? Aiden and I are looking for you and we are so scared that something bad is going to happen to you :(**

"Aiden that was Ashley asking if I believe that she is still out there and to text her back if I do." Spencer said excited to Aiden.

"OMG so she is still out there alive!" Aiden said very happy.

5 minutes later Spence got a text from Ashley.

**I'm in Orlando and I know that I'm near the theme park cause I can see the rides outside the windows of the house. You and Aiden are looking for me thats so great but I don't want Aiden to come here at all cause I told Andrew that he was by bf and he threatened to kill anyone that matters to me :( but I didn't say anything about you so you can still come and save me. Just have Aiden take a flight home to LA ok?**

"Uh, Aiden Ash says that you can't come to Orlando cause she told the guy that kidnapped her that you were her bf and that he was going to kill anyone that she cares about. She said you should get a flight back to LA." Spencer said quietly.

"Ok just tell her I will and tell her I miss her very much ok?" Aiden said sadly.

"K" Spence said.

**Aiden says he will get on a flight home Ash and says that he misses you a lot.**

**1 day later in New York City.**

"Don't tell anyone where I am ok? I'll call you as soon as I stop at a hotel" Spence said hoping he wouldn't tell anyone when Aiden gets back to LA.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Be safe ok?" Aiden said just as his flight was announced.

"Have a nice flight. Don't miss me to much." Spence said sarcastically.

"I will ok. And I will miss you." Aiden said when he hugged Spencer goodbye.

**A/N I hope you liked the 5th chapter sorry about the wait I've just been pretty busy. R/R please.**


End file.
